Your Betrayal
by psycochick32
Summary: Two years after graduation, the Rangers are slowly working their way back to each other. But nothing's like it used to be - and relationship changes shake up two best friends. It's never easy re-discovering your place in a group.


**Timeframe**: Post-Turbo1

**Cast**: MMPR/Zeo

**Pairings**: Kat/Trini, more to come (het, femslash & slash)

**Rating**: T, could go as high as MA

**A/N**: Any and all blame for this story coming to life should be directed to Lady Griddlebone and Shawn30!

**A/N2**: Expect lots of emotions, drama and emotional growth. Not a whole lot of action, sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the News<strong>

* * *

><p>"She just moved in with me last month; I'm still so excited." Trini's voice echoed from the speakerphone, "I've never, ever been in love with somebody like this before."<p>

Kim smiled indulgently, searching through her many suitcases to find her new skirt. It was the perfect day to wear it - she was back in California, a ten-minute drive from her best friend's house, had a full scholarship to Angel Grove University, and the previously-mentioned best friend had invited her to the mall.

Life was perfect!

"I can hear how happy you are," she laughed. "It seems like this mystery girlfriend of yours sure has pulled you out of your shell."

To be honest, Kim was thrilled for her. Trini had come out to Kimberly in middle school; while Kim worked her way through a veritable buffet line of pretty boys, Trini had held out hope for The One. So when her Vietnamese friend had called to say she'd met somebody in London, Kim had celebrated. It was about time!

"I can't wait for you to... well..." Trini trailed off for a moment before saying, somewhat worriedly, "Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Just... try to keep an open mind, please?"

Kim stared at the phone from across the room. "What, does she have no fashion sense or something? Trini, she makes you happy. Anything else... hey, it's casual, you know? I'm sure she's just as cool as you are and we can all hang out and shop today!"

"Um... good!" Kim was confused by the amount of relief in Trini's voice. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, about half an hour. I still have to finish my hair."

"You and your hair," Trini mock-moaned. "Fine." She rattled off the name of Kim's favorite shoe store as where to meet.

As she hit the button to hang up the phone, Kim wondered at the strange feeling Trini's worry had invoked... oh well. It's not like Trini would date a murderer or bank thief or something. She was just exaggerating.

Everything would be fine.

**-xxx-**

Everything was _not _fine.

Kim stood behind the mall directory, silently imploring her hands to stop shaking. She had never been so thankful to be petite as when she walked up on Trini kissing a tall, blonde bombshell - a gorgeous woman...

'_Oh my God! She's dating Katherine?'_

Her thoughts reeled - bouncing from one end of the spectrum to the other so quickly that she had trouble following. Trini was dating Kat; they'd been together for months now. Somehow, despite the Rangers' extensive gossip chain, she'd never heard...

Had that been on purpose?

No, no. That was crazy. Trini was her best friend. Trini wouldn't do that to her. Neither would Jason or Zack - they'd been her friends first! And Rocky and Adam - but they'd had more time to grow closer to Katherine, so if Kat had asked...

But Trini! Trini _knew_ how she had been affected by everything... knew her fears of Kat taking over.

And she'd just let the second Pink Ranger take her spot! She had on the team, with Tommy, and now with Trini-

'_No.'_ She was being ridiculous, Kim chided herself. Katherine was Trini's girlfriend, but Kim was her best friend. It was possible and probable. Trini had more than enough love in her heart for one person. Just like when she'd been with Tommy; she loved Tommy, but Trini had been her true confidante. It wasn't as though Trini stopped calling once she began seeing a person steadily. In fact, the calls had become more frequent, as Trini had questions on how to handle certain situations.

So Trini clearly cared! She valued Kim's input and wanted her approval...

And yet, it was really hard to silence that lone, upset voice in the back of her head, that screamed 'betrayal' over the Yellow Ranger's actions... and the fact that she'd never once told Kim _who _she was dating added credence to that voice.

'_I just don't understand how-'_

"Kimberly!"

"Oomph!" Tackled from behind, Kimberly had a hard time bracing against her friend's enthusiasm.

Things had certainly changed since she'd found a long-time lover.

"Trini!" Spinning, Kim busied herself with fixing her hair. "Hey... how've you been?"

The young woman laughed. "Since we last talked? It's been an hour - not much has changed."

'_No, it really, really has...'_

Trini straightened herself with a giggle, drawing herself upright. "Anyway! Ready?"

'_Not at all!'_ Kim took a deep breath, eyes darting around as she willed herself to chill the hell out and focus.

"Kim?" Trini reached out, putting a hand on on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Uh... yeah." She forced a smile, knowing she wasn't fooling Trini at all, and rubbed her hands on her skirt. "Let's get this show on the road, right?"

Trini waved to a person - _Kat_ - and grinned a silly, love-struck grin Kim had never seen on her friend's face before. It was strangely reassuring; Trini was happy, and so Kim was happy for her.

She could handle this!

Kat stepped around her, coming to stand next to Trini with a shy smile on her face. "Hey, Kim."

"H-hey."

She couldn't handle this!

A silence fell; Trini hurried to fill it. "So... you guys already know each other, of course. So, let's go shopping! I'm sure you could use new shoes, right, Kim?" she teased.

Kim's eyes darted from Trini to Kat and back again. She absently thought about what a beautiful couple they made. That wasn't a surprise. Trini had always been beautiful... and Katherine was absolutely gorgeous. From her tall, perfectly-put-together body to her hair with just the right amount of bounce to her blue eyes... usually sparkling with humor but this time dampened with nervousness.

She couldn't help but flash back to the last time she'd seen the blonde. It had been after being kidnapped, turned evil, and - if she were being honest with herself - kicking Kat's morphed ass all around the inside of a volcano. She remembered that feeling of darkness, of hatred, of jealousy to see her with Tommy...

And abruptly realized she felt something similar now, if she replaced darkness with an unhealthy amount of fear.

"Kim?" Katherine asked worriedly, breaking into her thoughts.

"I-uh," she stammered. Her thoughts whirled. She had to get out of there. She needed to regroup... to think... to come to terms with this.

Trini would understand that, wouldn't she?

"Sorry, but..." she quickly glanced down at her watch, to avoid their concerned eyes. "I totally forgot - I have an appointment on campus. I'll see you guys later. Bye!"

Kim turned and hurried out of the mall, ignoring Trini and Kat calling her name.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Despite the amount of money I spend on this show, I own nothing but the plot.


End file.
